


"we should meet up!"

by veryuncreativeusername



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Karlnapity centric, M/M, Multi, No Angst, No Smut, Shipping Personas, im still not good at tagging, more ships may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryuncreativeusername/pseuds/veryuncreativeusername
Summary: a fic where the karlnapity trio meets up and falls in lovealso i tried to keep up the goofy personas they put on stream because i feel like we need more fics like this
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> im still not good at writing please bare with me

Karl sat his headset down winded from the stream train with his ‘fiances’. 

He stared at his discord where quackity and sapnap exchanged the glowing ring around their profile picture for each time one of them talked.

He sat his headset back on his head to hear what they were talking about 

“I have got to get my dick sucked!” 

Karl heard almost immediately after setting his headset back on, soon after a few snickers could be heard from sapnap and Karl.

All three of them remained in call cracking jokes and just talking  
-

-

-

“We should meet up”

,was not the thing Karl expected to hear to pull him out of his thoughts. Karl shot his head up staring at the discord wide eyed.

“What?”

“We should meet up! I’m tired of just calling you guys and not being able to see you face to face” Quackity elaborated. “It’s also not very fitting for us to be married and never have met up!”

Karl let a smile slip onto his face at the thought of meeting up with Sapnap and Quackity

“Finally for once you say something smart quackity!” sapnap chuckled

“EY, EY, fuck off!” 

The bickering went on for a while, Karl just smiled to himself, “Idiots..” he mumbled snickering


	2. missed calls..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap and quackity have a nice surprise for karl when he wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea im sorry i havent updated in two weeks im shit at keeping consistent schedules, also i rushed this chapter out so sorry if its bad

-

-

-

-

Karl looked around his room, his eyes still adjusting to the light. He blinked a few times before he could get out of his tired daze

He threw his legs over the side of his bed and sleepily walked over to his closet to change

He didn't have plans for the day so he just threw on a sweater and a pair of jeans

Before walking downstairs he grabbed his phone to see more then several missed calls from sapnap and quackity

He rolled his eyes because they were probably spamming him over a dumb fight they had last night after he left call

He slid right on the missed call notification from quackity on his phone his call was answered almost immediately

“Yes quac-”

“KARL YOU WOULDN’T BELIEVE IT”

Karl was taken aback from the sudden yell from quackity he distanced his face from his phone and brought it back to his ears after a few seconds

“What exactly happened quackity”

“WELL YOU KNOW HOW LAST NIGHT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HOW ME YOU AND SAPNAP SHOULD MEET UP”

“Yea i do remember that”

“WELL I'M COMING DOWN TO WHERE YOU ARE AND SO IS SAPNAP”

“You and sapnap are doing.. WHAT NOW”

“WE’RE COMING DOWN” 

“LIKE.. LIKE RIGHT NOW??”

“YES” 

Karl dropped his phone from surprise

Karl stumbled to pick up his phone from shock 

All karl had to do was to make it seem like he wasn't completely losing his shit at the moment

“S-so when are you guys gonna be here??”

Karl didn’t sound nervous at all, yup..

“Well I’ll be there maybe in 7 hours?? I only got on my flight a while ago. But you should check with sapnap to see when he’ll be there, but I'm gonna go now, MWAH. KISS ME BACK NOW”

“O-oh yea mwah, love you quackity see you soon..”

Karl said a line of curses, he didn't mean to sound so shy while saying that. His face was shaded a slight shade of pink just allowing you to see the freckles on his face

_‘I’ll call sapnap later i need to sit down..”_


End file.
